


The Imagination at It's Best

by WillowDemon



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Everyone Needs A Hug, I hope you guys like this, I'm sorry for this, Kind of sad?, M/M, One Sided Love, RIP me, Steve Needs a Hug, Tony Needs a Hug, Will be sad?, please don't be mad at me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-29 01:20:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17193785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WillowDemon/pseuds/WillowDemon
Summary: Steve was just fine, he had his friends, and Bucky. His dear, beautiful Bucky, the ghost of his mind.Everyone knew Steve wasn't fine, he was insane, but this had been seen in many, with this case. Can they save Steve, but at what cost?





	The Imagination at It's Best

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I don't if I'll make this a chapter by chapter thing, please tell what you think in the comments! Big shout out to Cmorgana on Tumblr, and here for editing this.

Steve’s best friend had been with him for years since he was always around when he wanted. He had loved Bucky for just as long, he didn’t see his family much though. He never knew why he also missed them, but he still had his dear friend. Bucky, a man with a beard, long hair, and one of the kindest hearts in the world. He was missing one arm, but it had been replaced with a metal one. Steve loved it to death. Steve loved his other friends too, there was Tony, Nat, Sam, Clint, and even Bruce! He loved his life, they were the best people he knew, he couldn’t dream of never having them there.

 

He was happy, he was peaceful in his off-white walls, and an uncomfortable bed, but it was home for him. It was his small little room and his table that he loved to draw at. It was all he ever needed, his friends took care of him, and that was what he would ever need. He didn’t need a family who didn’t care for him! He looked over at the whited out bed, Bucky was looking at him with the softest eyes. 

 

“Bucky? What’s up?” 

 

“Nothing, just bored… Anything you would like to do?”

 

Steve hadn’t thought of doing anything at the moment, but now that Bucky had said something, the white room didn’t look so appealing anymore. He sighed, as he went to find his slipper shoes, finding Bucky right next to his side. Bucky also seemed to be so quiet sometimes, it scared him, but right now he didn’t mind. 

 

“So, we're going outside?”

 

“I swear, Buck, You can read my mind.” Steve smiled at the male, as he started to lead the other male him, out of the room. Bucky never said hi to his friends, Steve just wanted his friends to be friends with each, but Bucky was so distract, but it was he choice anyways. He felt a hand on his shoulder, and looked around. It was Tony and Thor, his favorite Friends. 

 

“Steve, what are you doing?”

 

“Oh, just going outside with Bucky!” 

 

“Oh. Of course, stay safe you two.”

 

“Of course, Thor!”

 

The blonde smiled, as he waved bye to the two of them, who always gave strange looks when he said he and Bucky were doing stuff. Weird. Anyways, Steve and Bucky made their way to the courtyard. Bucky floated around the crowd of people coming in and out of the outside area. Steve basically clung to Bucky’s side, as he watches faces go past him. Steve never knew most of the people there, but he didn’t care. All he needed was Bucky, and he was okay with that. 

 

\-------------------------------

 

Tony was worried for Steve, he had known him for years, for a decade actually! Since they were both 28, they were the best of friends, but Steve had always been off. Talking to the air, and saying that Bucky would be showing up to parties when no one came to the empty seat Steve had prepared. Steve was a wild card, of his friends. He Tony, better use the name here was one of the first people to actually know that Steve wasn’t right in the head, he was imaging a man, named Bucky. To Steve, he could see him as if he were real. To the rest of them, all they saw was air. 

 

Tony was worried when Steve’s parents had put him in the loony bin, where Tony worked. Where he saw many of the patients that away never leave, where they never saw their families again. Where he couldn’t help Steve, not when he was insane, not when he would never be right in the head. 

 

Steve would never see his family ever again if they couldn’t find a cure, then Steve wouldn't be Steve. He’ll be the first to be cured, but at what cost? Steve not being himself? Not being Steve? The arty, love-able Steve? Either way, he'll never be that kid from Brooklyn again.

 

God, up above, let him be cured, let him live to see his family. Let him be himself,Tony had to get back to work. He had to save the man he knew before it got worse until Steve can’t remember who he is, and who is real, or who isn't real. 

 

How can Tony save the man he loves?

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I don't if I'll make this a chapter by chapter thing, please tell what you think in the comments! Big shout out to Cmorgana on Tumblr, and here for editing this.


End file.
